Under the Sea
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: The time for magic and prophecies is done. Yugi and his friends have brought peace back into the world, doing what they've wanted. However Yugi just can't seem to stay out of trouble, he's just a magnet for misfortune. Luckily his boyfriend, his prince is always there to come to his rescue. Dive right into this little one shot. There is Yaoi Don't read if you don't like!


Under the Sea

 **Author Notes: No before you even think it, it's not a little mermaid story with Yugioh characters. I will admit I'll probably add a crap ton of easter eggs and references to other stuff, little mermaid included!**

 **There is Yaoi, so no hating on that and this is for the summer theme one shot week~ So this is a one shot for one shot week, although there are some two shots and mini series. With that we own nothing lol Especially Yugioh.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **He could barely keep his eyes open.**_

Today started with a beautiful sunrise. The light invading the room of a eighteen year old boy who was snuggled under the covers. His boyfriend laying beside him, equally comfortable, both in a peaceful slumber.

The sun crept quietly onto the loving pair, and gently coaxed one of the two awake. Amethyst eyes slightly opened, seeing the bright ball of light illuminating him and his room. A glance at the clock showed that it was time to get up.

It was a surprise that he awoke before his boyfriend or the alarm. With a small yawn he stretches, getting out of bed. Grabbing a towel and supplies he makes a dash into the bathroom. Turning on the shower.

Sounds of running water trickled into the bedroom, alerting the other of his lovers missing presence. Ruby eyes snapped as he left his dream land. Being a light sleeper it didn't take much to wake him up.

Like his boyfriend before him, he stretched his arms with a small yawn. Rising from the bed he walked to the window seeing the glorious view. Suddenly the shower stopped, and Yami turned to see Yugi walk out. Towels covering his head and waist. **"Morning Yami."**

 **"Good Morning Yugi."** The drier and taller of the two landed a peck of a kiss. It had been 2 years since they've gotten together and they couldn't be happier. **"We better hurry up and get dressed. We have to meet the others within an hour."** Today was going to be a fun day.

So the couple hurried to get dressed. Yugi and Yami had been through a lot of adventures together. Since Yugi solved the puzzle two years earlier, they had gone through a lot of duels and opponents for Yami to not only obtain his memories but to fulfill his long lasting duty as pharaoh of Egypt.

Now that they were separate entities with their own bodies and souls it was easier to see the differences between the two appearance wise. Other then the obvious height and sharper facial expressions. Yami had a slight tan compared to Yugi's snow white skin.

His eyes were now a natural red, reminding people of garnet, his hair remained the same for the most part. It was still the crazy wild mane, with blonde lighting bolt streaks, the black and now bluish dipped tips hair rivaling Yugi's blond bangs, black and pinkish red tips.

Most of the time when people looked at them, they'd be given weird or disapproving glances seeing how they looked more like siblings than a couple. Those looks were ignored though.

 _ **He felt himself falling, unable to grab onto anything.**_

 **"There you two are! What took you?"** Yugi smiled sheepishly as his friends waved their way. **"Sorry traffic hit us on the way over here."** Yami walked calmly, comfortably even though he was wearing heavy black skin tight jeans and a red and black tank top. **"How are you not dying Yami? It's over 80 degrees!?"**

He shrugged, even when he was in Yugi's body, he wasn't affected much by the weather. Yugi smiled, happily beside him in his swim trunks and sweatshirt. **"Really Yugi, you too? Granted you're at least wearing shorts but sleeves? It's so hot out."** He chuckled, having no answer for the two.

Ryou had his hair up in a low ponytail, a t shirt and swim trunks, feeling the heat, practically oiled in sunscreen seeing how when he burns he turns a painful cherry red. Malik had on a black skin shirt and capris. **"Can we just go? The lines are going to be packed."**

Things have developed in an interesting way. Tea made it to her number 1 choice school for dancing but it was all the way in America, but she often calls and emails when she can. Joey and Tristan work together at an auto repair shop.

And when they're not busy they also help out Yugi with the game shop, since sadly his grandfather had passed away a year before. Twice a month he visits his grave, paying his respects. Yami almost always accompanying him. The three had gotten very close, becoming an even tighter, loving family.

Duke went to traveling, advertising his dungeon dice monster game all over the world, meeting new people and helping his and Yugi's game businesses soar. Every once in a while he sends gift packages and souvenirs.

And Ryou and Malik? Well with both of them losing their evil Yami's to the shadow realm, they were able to help each other in ways no one else minus Yugi could understand or do. They bonded at first as friends with similar pain.

But that quickly grew, they started dating about three months ago, and were having the time of their life. Although every once in a while Malik jokes that Yugi should join them for a hikari relationship.

Sometimes however Ryou and Yami think the Egyptian tombkeeper isn't joking. The small group walk, seeing a familiar face. **"Hey you guys!"** They all smile, glad to see that shaggy black hair and bright gray eyes. **"How are you Mokuba?"** He responds with a chipper **"Good~"**

He and Yugi got pretty close, often the younger Kaiba would visit the Muto residence and they would chat and play games. Of course with school for the both of them and work, they hadn't had a chance to meet up.

Seto, Mokuba's brother was still the rude antisocial workaholic he's always been, but Ishizu and Mokuba have softened him up somewhat, making him more pleasing to be around.

 **"So today we're going to kick off the first day of summer with a bang, there's going to be parades and fireworks tonight!"** So imagine the kings of games surprise when Mokuba AND Seto came to their door two weeks ago with tickets, inviting him and a few of their friends to KaibaLand.

 ** _He couldn't breath, no air was making into his lungs. Water entered his mouth and nose, invading into his body._**

People were screaming all around as they rode on roller coasters and other mind blowing rides at this over the top amusement park. They went on everything from bumper cars where a certain somebody kept colliding into a pale blonde with lilac eyes. **"You're going to get it Ryou!"**

To the dizzifying twister. It took all Yami could to not fall ill from the high speed spinning and floating down and up into the air. Even brave Yugi and Ryou faced the dreaded ferris wheel, probably one of the highest and in their opinion most terrifying ride of them all.

Mokuba had failed to mention until their arrival that Yugi and Yami were at the amusement park to duel, not that they minded, and in all honesty they should've known better. The elder Kaiba in some way shape or form would seek benefits from their visit.

After all who better then the almighty Kings of Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters to come and bring in customers. Their popularity only grew as time went on, usually Yugi left the dueling to his other half. Instead offering tips and advice to fans.

On occasion he would tag team with his boyfriend or enter competitions. Like now where he was dragged by the younger Kaiba to a teaching duel. **"And now I merge my two monsters to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"** Yugi enjoyed teaching duels.

Being able to take note of the potential of the next generation was always a highlight. **"Well done Jaden-Kun! Now my draw. First I use the spell card, Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician, in attack mode!"** His prize monster returned.

Awaiting orders. **"Next I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown. Now Dark Magician...Dark Magic Attack!"** Throughout the entire match Yugi and his opponent Jaden Yuki had been gradually been losing life points.

Yugi had a thousand while Jaden was at four-hundred. But with this final play it was game over for the younger boy. **"Wow that was awesome! I actually got to play against the King of Games~ Thanks for the sweet duel!"** He was an optimistic and passionate player.

The eighteen year old hadn't had this much fun in a while and was thoroughly impressed. **"Thank you for the match Jaden-Kun! I had a lot of fun dueling against you."**

 _His hearing was shot. It was so difficult for him to hear, although he thought he heard a faint splash._

In addition to the several thrilling rides, game booths, food courts there was also the multiple swimming areas! Ryou and Yugi were ahead of the game, already wearing their swim trunks.

The two dived in while waiting for their boyfriends, who went into the changing stalls, loving the feeling of the cool water on their burning flesh. They proceeded to entertain themselves further.

Sand vollyball, swimming, piggyback wrestling, sun bathing, everything a person does on a hot summer day. Yet they were missing something important, something necessary for a beach day. Ice cream.

So Yami and Malik rush off to get some drinks and cool frozen goodness for everyone. That's when it came. A huge set of waves pushed through. **"Ah!"** Yugi wasn't able to fight the rough current and went under.

Ryou watched with terrified eyes as he frantically searched for his friend. Diving under he looked, hoping to find that wild colorful mane. Soon though he lacked the air to stay under water and reached for the surface.

Just in time as well since his boyfriend and Yami arrived. **"Hey where's Yugi Ryou?"** He sucked in several much needed breaths. **"Yugi got pulled in by some big waves. I can't find him anywhere!"** Yami sprinted into the ocean. His ruby eyes open and alert.

Fear was settling deep into his bones. Yugi wasn't too strong a swimmer, and with the rough current he easily could've been swept into deeper waters. Then at the corner of his eyes he saw those beautiful pink tips.

With long hard strokes he swam deeper, farther, his air bubbles leaving gradually as he reached his boyfriend. An arm tightly around his waist and the two were heading for surface.

The moment both broke through long inhales of air and sputtered coughs escaped them. **"Yugi are you alright?"** With a slight nod they made their way to shore. Malik and Ryou sighed in relief, grabbing warm dry towels to the pair.

 **"Scare us like that again and you'll get it Yugi."** Despite it all the drenched duelist managed to laugh. **"Sorry for worrying you guys. Thanks for saving me Yami."** His back pressed against his lovers chest.

Warmth spread to his limbs, instantly he relaxed, their bodies molding into each other. **"Always Aibou...always."** He nuzzles Yugi's head, faintly they hear the music of an old time classic. **"Under the sea~ Under the sea~ Down here it's better..."**

the end~

 **Author Notes: Yay done done! So lots of big fun here! Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot as i loved typing it~ You guys know what to do. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as it's always appreciated. Tchao for now!**


End file.
